Shadow and SVF (almost half way done)
by MPOV
Summary: Two dark creatures get into some crazy, dark situations. Leave a review so I can publish the full story.


Shadow and SVF is not a part of the Shadow Vile Figure story. Shadow and SVF does have SVF as a main character but it doesnt really relate to Shadow Vile Figure.

**Shadow vs. SVF**

Anyways, it was a dark, stormy night. There were two people lying on the ground, Shadow and SVF. The lightning was crackling and the thunder was roaring. Shadow awakens and looks at SVF with rage. SVF then awakens and looks at Shadow with wrath.

"What are you waiting for? Hit me with your best shot!" SVF yelled.

Shadow cocks his shotgun, holds it up to SVF's head and says, "Get ready for this." And he fires. SVF grabbed his forehead and felt blood draining out. So, SVF punched Shadow across the face and kicked him into a street light. SVF flies over to Shadow and whispers, "Have you had enough? Or is this just the beginning?"

Shadow grabs a bazooka and blasts SVF in the sky. Shadow looks up, his nose bleeding, and notices that SVF is still alive as SVF comes flying down like a falcon and crashes into Shadow.

"Still not going to quit?" SVF asked.

"I never quit a fight, especially not a fight this fun!" Shadow said, grabbing a gatling gun and aims at SVF.

"Feel the power!" Shadow yelled as he loaded the gun.

Shadow then started firing at SVF, blasting him into a wall. SVF gets up and runs to the gun and crushes it. Shadow jumps on to SVF's back and stabs a knife into his shoulder.

SVF grabs his bleeding shoulder and starts laughing. "You really think I can get hurt that easily?! Well, you thought wrong!" SVF then punches Shadow in the face, leaving a black mark.

"I can't feel pain easily either!" Shadow elbows SVF in the face and then kicks him in the chest and knocks him down. SVF gets back up and lets out an extremely high-pitched screech.

Shadow covers his ears and starts yelling. SVF flies over to him and kicks him in the face. Shadow then pulls out another gun, a machine gun, and starts firing bullets down SVF's throat.

"Kind of tastes like gum." SVF joked, then headbutts Shadow in the face. Shadow flies back and hits a wall. SVF starts running toward Shadow but Shadow uses chaos control to slow down SVF but it barely works. While Shadow had time he found a bat lying on the ground and grabbed it and stopped the chaos control. SVF was still running and just before SVF could hit Shadow, Shadow swings the bat and hits SVF across the face and knocks him back a long way.

"That felt good." Shadow said to himself. SVF then flies straight into a wall and gets his head stuck. Shadow then spots what appears to be a maroon emerald. So, he grabs it and examines it.

"This doesn't look like a chaos emerald. It looks like a smaller form of the Master emerald." Shadow moaned. SVF pushed himself out of the wall and started running towards Shadow.

"Let go of that emerald!" SVF yelled.

"In your dreams!" Shadow yelled. Shadow then shot a chaos spear into SVF's chest and it nails SVF into the ground. Shadow tried to use the emerald's power but nothing was happening. SVF pulls the chaos spear out of his chest and throws it aside and starts walking towards Shadow.

"It won't work on you, Shadow. That's just how that emerald is!" SVF explained.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth or not?!" Shadow questioned.

"That emerald fell to Earth from Hell! It's maroon, so, that's how I know it only works in Hell." SVF said.

"What if you're just trying to use it against me?!"

"I'm not! Satan used to have something like that in Hell and used some of its essence to create me. That's also how I know!"

"Man, then why don't I just destroy it?"

"Don't destroy that emerald or else it will create a massive explosion! I'm warning you for your own good!"

"It came from Hell! That shows that the emerald needs destroyed!" Shadow pulls out one of his most powerful guns and aims it right in the center of the emerald.

"Don't shoot it or else we'll die!"

"You can't die! But I'll just have to see for myself!"

"Don't!" SVF runs to Shadow and just as he knocked Shadow down, Shadow shot the emerald and it created a massive explosion, launching Shadow straight into a wall and SVF into the sky.

SVF then comes falling at an extremely high speed and smashes into the ground and Shadow then falls from the wall, both of the devils, knocked out.

**The Past**

Hours later, the storm went away and Shadow woke up, realizing his arm was dislocated.

"Ah! Great. Come on, come on, come on." Shadow moaned. He then snapped his arm back into place and started yelling. SVF then awakens with a huge cut across his face.

"What's your problem, now?" SVF asked.

"My arm was dislocated, *groans*, and, *starts breathing heavily*, I snapped it back into place." Shadow answered.

"Well, I guess that explains the yelling." SVF said.

"Well, it really pains me to say this, but you were right about that emerald."

"I'm not _that_ demonic. At least I can tell the truth about _some_ things."

"Man. What are we supposed to do now? We can't fight. There's no reason to now."

"Wait a second. There was the college that we went to before we got into that fight."

"College? Maria!" Shadow went racing to the college with SVF running behind. When the two got to the college, there was nothing but a bunch of destroyed building parts.

"Where's Maria and everyone else?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I have no idea where they could've gone. I just hope they didn't... _die."_ SVF said.

"They couldn't have! Unless that deadly storm got to the college while we fought like idiots."

"I think it did."

Shadow and SVF go into the destroyed building and try to search for any survivors. But they had no luck.

"No. This can't be happening! Where are they?! There _must_ be at least one survivor!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow. I'd hate to say this, but there's no survivor. At least, I hope, they're safer where they are now than when they were down here in this mess." SVF said.

"Well, there must be an explanation for this! What if there is a way to get everyone back! There has to be!"

"Hold up. There actually _is_ a way to get everyone back, but it's risky."

"That's what I talking about. A risky trek to go and save loved ones."

"Well, do you know where we would be trekking to?"

"No. Where?"

"We'll be having to trek to Hell."

"Well that's great! I still can't believe that we had to fight like fools. I mean, what happened to us being friends back in the day when the college was still, well, here? It was all because of that stupid emerald!"

"Yeah. But it's not your fault. It's mainly my fault for trying to tempt you into shooting it."

"You know that's right."

"Ha ha ha. So funny. Anyway, I still remember how good of college partners we were. Those were the good days."

"Except for when you would act ridiculous every once and a while."

"True. I just wish we could just restart."

Then, Shadow and SVF heard a loud shriek.

"What was that?!" Shadow asked.

"It sounds like vampires." SVF answered.

Just then, two vampires came flying in the sky and landed right in front of Shadow and SVF.

"Hello there, devil." One vampire said to SVF.

"You're good looking." The other said to Shadow.

Shadow and SVF look at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. We've got ourselves a fight."

Shadow and SVF grinned and prepared themselves.

**Shadow and SVF vs. Vampires**

"What's wrong? Aren't you lonely?" One vampire asked SVF.

"No. What's your name?" SVF asked.

"Bella." Bella answered.

"What a coincidence. I wonder when Edward is going to show up." SVF joked.

"And what about Jacob? I thought he was more handsome than me." Shadow told the other vampire.

"That's not true. By the way, I'm Victoria." Victoria said.

"Well, I just have one thing to say." Shadow pulls out a mortar and lights a match and holds it against the tip of the fuse.

"You don't mean...!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Shadow yells as the mortar goes off and his Bella and Victoria and explodes.

Shadow and SVF then give each other a high-five. The vampires get up and start walking towards Shadow and SVF.

"So much for the mortar." Shadow moaned.

"Well, at least it helped us heat things up a bit." SVF said.

Shadow and SVF start walking backwards away from the vampires and end up bumping into a wall. So, the vampires held them against the wall.

"You almost killed us. But you didn't!" Bella said.

"So. We weren't trying to _kill_ you. We were just trying to keep you away from us." SVF said.

"Why would you want to be away from us?"

"We're not single! That pretty much sums it up!" Shadow shouted.

"Well, well, well." Victoria said.

"And we thought we were crazy." SVF said.

"Well, since your girlfriends aren't here, might as well try to hunt them down so that they won't be a bother." Bella said.

Shadow then grabs two of his shotguns and aims at Victoria's and Bella's chests.

"Try anything like that and we will." Shadow yelled.

"You'll what?" Victoria asked.

Shadow cocks his guns. "That's what." Shadow answers.

"So, any second thoughts?" SVF questioned.

"We can't allow that." Bella said.

"Where did you guys come from? Dating school? If so, I'm not sure if you guys got the best grades." SVF joked.

"Wha...!"

"He's got a point you know. And if you guys don't leave, I will fire. So, better think _and _act fast or else!" Shadow yelled.

Bella and Victoria looked at each other and grinned.

"How about we make a deal?" Bella suggested.

"Alright, what's the deal?" SVF asked.

"Well, before I start talking, your friend must drop the gun."

"No way, sister! Now, talk or suffer!" Shadow shouted.

Bella clawed Shadow's hand, causing him to drop his gun. Victoria then claws Shadow's back. SVF then let's out his extremely high-pitched screech, and Bella and Victoria go flying into a building.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

"No problem, but that will only hold them off for so long." SVF said.

Bella and Victoria walk out of the building and run towards Shadow and SVF. Shadow grabs his shotgun, aims at Victoria's head, and fires. Victoria falls to the ground, and Bella punches SVF in the face. SVF laughs and bites Bella's neck and knocks her into the ground.

"Nice going." SVF said.

"Thank you." Shadow said back.

"Now, to make sure they're dead." SVF stabs both of the vampires in their torsos.

"That should do it. So, about that trip to Hell. We'll have to figure out what those things are up there." SVF then points to weird, tiny, star-looking capsules in space.

"Oh great." Shadow moaned.

**Signs**

"How are we supposed to figure out how to get to those and figure out what they are?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Chill out, Shadow. We can save them in time before Satan does who knows what." SVF said.

"What if he gets rid of them for good?! Then, we won't stand a chance against him!"

"You don't know that! Maybe he'll act like some idiot and just forget about them! Then, he won't stand a chance against us!"

"Are you entirely sure about that?"

"I can't say I'm _entirely_ sure."

"Whatever. What in the world are those?" Shadow points at swirling-ghost like things surrounding the capsules.


End file.
